


Point of No Return (A Destiel AU)

by philosophical_sorrows_official



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-08-28 11:23:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8443978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philosophical_sorrows_official/pseuds/philosophical_sorrows_official
Summary: They don't believe in fate, but music will lead them to their destiny.The struggle to survive is lifted off Castiel Novak's shoulders when his sinful family is caught and put in jail after he is caught buying alcohol illegally for them with his brother. Dean Winchester is a lead singer for Free Will, a band he formed with his brother, Sam. Adam and two friends, Jo and Lisa. Castiel listens to their rehearsals almost everyday, just to hear the mysterious Dean sing.Dean finds himself in the middle of Castiel's situation, wanting to get to know the stranger who tries to sneak around and listen to his rehearsals in Bobby's garage.But their lives soon intertwine, and more struggles appear.Will Castiel find freedom from his family?Will Dean ever have his own will in life?





	1. Prologue

“1,2,3!” Sam counted off, signalling the start of Woman in White, the first song of their gig at the local bar Jo’s mother owned. Their band, Free Will, wasn’t well known around the area, because the members hardly ever put the time aside to publicly perform, due to their busy lives.  
Sam is a straight-A freshman student and an active member of the debate team. Dean is a dedicated football player in his junior year of high school; when the team is not in season, he runs laps around the track, or lifts weights. Even though he is part of a team he prefers to hang out alone, going for drives in the Impala, or working in Bobby’s, his father’s friend’s, garage. Both brothers grieve over the loss of their mother, and the toll it’s taken on their father, who turned to alcohol as a relief.  
Lisa is a senior, who has exceptional grades, but cannot get into an exceptional college, her family struggles financially. If she would leave, her family would be facing poverty.  
Adam experiences a type of abuse that doesn’t leave a mark on him physically, but on his demeanor. His family criticizes him, day in, day out and threatens to kick him out if he doesn’t do everything they say. Outside of the home the act like a normal family, but when they're inside the house they don't speak to each other, unless they address him directly. He stays in his room, reading or drawing, and working in the evenings and on the weekends, attempting to avoid the tension.  
Jo’s father died in a war 3 years ago, and now she must take charge of her family while her mother is wracked with grief or is bartending.  
Being in Free Will gives each of them an escape, even if only for a few hours. What they don't know is that a boy finds an escape in their music too, on Mondays, Wednesdays, Thursdays and Sundays after church. Castiel wishes to run aways from a paradox Christian family where in public they praise the almighty God, but behind closed doors they perform Satan’s work. His family is ridden with drunks, uncaught criminals and child abusers. No one cares where Castiel goes as long as he’s there to go to mass on Sunday morning, Tuesdays and Fridays after school. On Saturdays, he smuggles alcohol with his 15 year old brother Gabriel for his family. “God” knows that his family is all too lazy to do it themselves.  
Who cares about good ol’ Castiel? Except when it all comes crashing down, and tonight it does.


	2. Chapter 1: Castiel's POV

“Castiel, you ready?” Gabriel knocked on Castiel’s door.  
“Yeah, almost.” He sighed, as he shrugged on his large trenchcoat, it was easier to hold the bottles of alcohol in his pockets.  
Castiel opened the door, he wished he could be doing anything other than this, even sitting in church, with the bull shit sliding off of his father’s, the priest’s tongue.

 

∞∞∞∞∞ 

“Is the car started?” Castiel asked, nervously looking for his father, not wanting either of them getting a beating before they had to go.  
“Yes, and father is gone.” Gabriel noticed Castiel glancing around frantically, he opened the front door for them, then locked the door behind them. “Where are we going tonight, anyways?”  
Each Saturday night they would go to a different bar, lessening the chances of getting caught. Castiel was only seventeen years old, but owned a convincing fake ID.  
“Route 66, in Lawrence.”  
“I heard in school that a band is hosting a gig there tonight, if they’re any good, can we stay?” Gabriel asked excitedly, he absolutely loved anything and everything about music, he was in the school chorus, and was always blaring music when no one was home, but him and Castiel.  
“Yes, of course.” Castiel turned up the music, Wrong Side of Heaven by Five Finger Death Punch was playing. Gabriel started singing along.  
They drove to the town of Lawrence, to buy alcohol illegally for their twisted family; he wished he could lead a normal life, or get the hell out of this ungodly situation. But the life he wishes for is now far out of his reach.


End file.
